Compounds are provided that inhibit phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase delta isoform (PI3K-delta) activity, including compounds that selectively inhibit PI3K-delta activity. The invention provides methods of using PI3K-delta inhibitory compounds to inhibit PI3K-delta mediated processes in vitro and in vivo.
Methods of inhibiting PI3K-delta activity, and methods of treating diseases, such as disorders of immunity and inflammation, in which PI3K-delta plays a role in leukocyte function are disclosed. Methods of using PI3K-delta inhibitory compounds to inhibit cancer cell growth or proliferation are also provided. Preferably, the methods employ active agents that selectively inhibit PI3K-delta, while not significantly inhibiting activity of other PI3K isoforms.